Jessamine Martinez
Jessamine Martinez is a Daughter of Hephaestus, Greek God of the Forge. She has been on no quests. Backstory My name is Jessamine, and I used to live in Texas. For as long as I could remember, I wasn't interested in working in a garage or in front of a blazing forge. My hands had no calluses. My skin was pale because I stayed inside all day reading. Even as a kid, I couldn't do anything you would expect a child of Hephaestus to do. My real talent was- is reading, and that's it. I have ADHD, but my grades were fine and I obviously don't have dyslexia. With blonde hair and gray eyes, I stand out like a silver among gold. Everyone assumes Athena is my mother, but no. I wish, but my dad's Hephaestus. He claimed me on my 13th birthday, 2 years ago. Everything fell apart after that. Dad left and my family and I had to live at my Grandma's while mom worked. Money became scarce, and so did my books. The worst part, though, was a month after I was claimed, my brothers disappeared. Vanished out of thin air. My mom said she couldn't afford to look for them, and no traces of them were ever found. That was the last straw. I left with nothing but a handful of cash, my favorite book, and the clothes on my back. I didn't know where I was heading, just away from home. For several weeks, I struggled to make my way north. I couldn't explain it, but something was telling me to go north. I was sitting in an alley in New York, experimenting with a new found ability to make a weapon out of anything 4 months after my 13th birthday. I was making a dagger out of some tin and scrap metal I had heated over a fire when a shadow fell across me. I was more of a feral child than a civilized one (as months of monster attacks can do to someone) and I attacked without a second thought. Long story short, I managed to stab my eye blind (I refuse to wear an eye patch as it's just milky white) and the shadow belonged to a satyr who took me to camp, where I met my brothers and sisters and was happy. Right? No. Even though my cabin mates and I all had the same dad, I was nothing like them. They can all work with molten metals and craft magic weapons, while I can tell you what 285x3,421 is and the year Napoleon was defeated. The best I can do in the camp forges is make small weapons, and even then they're rubbish. I'm weak, not suited for manual labor, and every time I step out of the cabin I want to go hide in the woods. I'm totally out of place in my cabin, blind in my left eye, and I'm just a little resentful towards my dad. I'm clumsy, socially awkward, and could dismember myself with any weapon. Sometimes I want to leave camp, but hey. Anything's better than home. Detail BASICS •NAME: Jessamine Natasha Martinez •NICKNAMES: Jess •AGE: 15 •BIRTHDAY: January 2nd •FAMILY: Marie Martinez (mother), Jake and Jack Martinez (twin brothers, missing) •LENGTH OF TIME AT CAMP: 2 years APPEARANCE •HEIGHT: 5'5" •WEIGHT: 120 lbs. •EYE COLOUR: gray •HAIR COLOUR: light Blonde •HAIRSTYLE: hair tied back in a ponytail •SKIN COLOUR: Pale •PIERCINGS/TATTOOS/SCARS: blind left eye •USUALLY WEARS: jeans and a t-shirt SUPERNATURAL •POWERS: can identify various metals and is slowly but surely becoming better at making weapons •ENCHANTED WEAPONS AND OBJECTS: her rapier turns into a bobby pin NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES •WEAPON OF CHOICE: Rapier (like Inigo's in ThePrincess Bride) •MARTIAL SKILLS: none •NON-MARTIAL SKILLS: diplomatic, organized, logical thinker FAVOURITES •COLOUR: Blue •FOOD: Cookies 'n cream ice cream •BEVERAGE: Dr. Pepper •SPORT: Tennis •MOVIE: Titanic •MUSIC: Queen, The Beatles, ACDC, ABBA, DISLIKES * bugs * excessive heat * unorganization